Veridia
The Federal Socialist Republic of Veridia is a government on the planet of Luna, composed of five states and one federal district. With a population of 82,724,996 people and an area of 38 million square kilometers, it is the largest country and most populous country on Luna. It is ruled by the President of Veridia and the People's Assembly. It was established on January 9th, 2045, by 2,000 Socialist colonists who were fleeing political persecution when they discovered the planet. Eventually, more settlers came to the planet, forming the countries of Jamakuel and Sakandia. In February of 2067, Veridia engaged Sakandia in a conflict known as the Veridian-Sakandian Mining Dispute, over an area that held resources that were vital to both nations. It ended inconclusively with the Treaty of New Moscow. History Establishment Veridia was established on January 9th, 2045 by Jim McCoy and 2,000 socialists fleeing the political persecution of their homeworld in the starship Freedom's Journey. The settlers found Luna by mistake after a malfunction with the FTL engine sent them on a random jump through space. They founded the city of New Moscow and the People's Constitution was signed and ratified on January 25th, 2045. McCoy established the Veridian Workers' Party on January 26th, 2045 and was elected President of Veridia. His party took all seats in the People's Assembly, the Veridian legislature. McCoy's Administration President McCoy's administration lasted from February 1st, 2045 to December 8th, 2054. Under McCoy's administration, the rights of the Workers' Self Management and Workers' Ownership of the Means of Productions were cemented by law into the Constitution and New Moscow was developed and expanded. McCoy's administrations was not perfect, however, and it was plagued by the problems of having to rebuild civilization. Many of the people were used to urban life and not prepared for the hard work needed to build their new world. They used what techonlogy that had on Freedom's Journey to grow the food they needed and mine the resources required to build New Moscow. Fortunately, the resources left on Freedom's Journey proved sufficient to last while they developed their new world. Luna and Veridia were later discovered by an Exploreration Flotilla on August 6th, 2053, providing Veridia with the first outside contact in several years. They developed trade relations with the rest of the galaxy by trading Veridianum, a resource founded and mined only on Luna. Veridianum Mining Veridianum is a resource native to Luna and it was first mined by the Veridian settlers. By studying Veridianum, they were able to harness it into a long-lasting and valuable power source. By mining Verdianum, Veridia has become an important trading center in the galaxy, despite not being a capitalist society. Other Colonial Projects After Veridianum became a sought after resource on the galactic market, corporations sought to take control of the production of the extraordinarily valuable resource. DesiCorp, a powerful galactic corporation, funded the colonial efforts that would led to the establishment of Sakandia in 2055. McCoy's Administration Ends Despite a massive approval rating from the rapidly growing populous, McCoy refused to run for a third term for the Presidency, citing that Veridia's democratic process lay untested. When McCoy retired in 2054, the population was up from 2,000 to 10,450,000, a 522400% increase. 2055 Presidential Election In the following 2055 Presidential Election, Jeremy Johnson, the Veridian Workers' Party candidate, won against three independent candidates with 45% percent of the vote. Johnson's Administration Johnson's administration is regarded as the worst and most exciting in Veridia's history, due to the Veridian-Sakandian Mining Conflict. The newly founded and DesiCorp-backed Sakandia Republic sought mining rights to an area that had been claimed but not used by Veridia. Johnson, who knew the Veridian economy relied on the monopolization of Verdianum, refused their request. Sakandian forces swiftly moved into the area, fortified it, and immediately begam extracting Verdianum. Johnson's reaction is widely criticized as the worst move any Veridian politician had ever made. He first ordered the Sakandians to leave, but was refused. He attempted to negotiate with DesiCorp, which bought them more time to secure the area. Finally, after immense pressure from the People's Assembly and General Flynn Flanders, Johnson ordered the Veridian Armed Forces to attack. Veridian-Sakandian Mining Conflict The Veridian-Sakandian Mining Conflict started on July 6th, 2056. It was the first conflict both Veridia and Sakandia had ever engaged in. Sakandia sought mining rights to an unused area rich with Veridianum, but the Veridians refused and Sakandia took the area. General Flynn Flanders led the Veridian Armed Forces in forcing out the Sakandians and driving back all the way to their capital, where they surrendered on December 9th of 2056. Government Economy The internal Veridian economy acts like the gift economy put forward by Peter Kropotkin, where each state/district produces something and gives the surplus to other districts, in return for that district's products. This Mutual Aid allowed Veridia to thrive and ensure the livelihood of all of it's citizens. Externally, Veridia barters for outside resources, usually with the rare Verdianum. Many corporations have approached the Veridian government for Verdianum mining rights, but the government has refused to give in, knowing it would destroy Veridia's outside relations and economy. Military Healthcare Education Science and Technology Category:Nations